heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
PAW Patrol
| last_aired = present | run time = Approx. 22 Minutes | num_seasons = 2 | num_episodes = 52 | list_episodes = List of PAW Patrol episodes | website = http://www.nickjr.com/paw-patrol/ }} PAW Patrol is a Canadian/American animated television preschool series that was created by Keith Chapman. The series first aired on August 12, 2013, on Nickelodeon in the United States and in Canada on TVOKids on September 2, 2013. Although it is considered a Nick Jr. show, the show is broadcast on Nickelodeon and TVOKids. The show is produced by Spin Master Entertainment in association with TVOKids and Nickelodeon, with the show's animation being produced by Guru Studio. On November 14, 2013, Nickelodeon announced that PAW Patrol had been renewed for a second season, which began airing on August 13, 2014. Plot PAW Patrol is a CGI, action-adventure preschool series starring a pack of seven pups: Marshall, Chase, Rocky, Zuma, Rubble, Skye, and Everest (the last of which was added to the series in Season 2) who are led by a tech-savvy boy named Ryder. With a unique blend of stunts, pop culture references and lots of child-friendly humor, the PAW Patrol works together on high-stakes rescue missions to protect the city of Adventure Bay. From Marshall the firedog to Chase the police pup to Skye the pilot, each pup brings unique personality and skill to the team, modeling the importance of teamwork and good citizenship. They all have special Pup Packs on their backs to help them handle anything – from rescuing kittens to saving a train from a rock slide. And no matter how big the adventure, the PAW Patrol always has time for a game, a laugh, and an ear scratch from Ryder.Nickelodeon’s ‘Paw Patrol’ Gets Second Season Pickup - Yahoo TV Characters Major Characters *'Ryder' (voiced by Owen Mason (season 1-first half of season 2) and Elijha Hammill (second half of season 2) - Ryder is the leader, rescuer, and teacher of the Pups. He is Marshall's owner, has heart, a can-do-spirit, and the skills the PAW Patrol needs to get the job done. He drives an ATV, which can transform into a jetski when he needs to travel on water. Vehicle Designation: 01 *'Chase' (voiced by Tristan Samuel (season 1) and Max Calinescu (season 2) - Using his police truck and megaphone, this German Shepherd is an athletic natural leader who likes to take charge and is the leader and captain of the PAW Patrol. His best friends are Rubble and Marshall. As the team's police pup, Chase uses sense of smell for tracking and/or investigating. Chase may be on the case, but he has to watch out for cats and feathers because he's allergic, causing sneezing fits, though despite this it does not hinder his tracking skills. In season 2, he gains high tech spy suit and spy gear such as a zip-line launcher, night-vision googles, and paw-mounted suction cups for climbing. Vehicle Designation: 02 *'Marshall' (voiced by Gage Munroe (season 1) and Drew Davis (season 2) - From the firehouse to his fire truck, Marshall is a Dalmatian who is all action, easily excited and the clumsy member of the group. His best friends are Chase and Rubble. Most birds are shown to quite fond of him, notable examples being Fuzzy, Chickaletta, and Farmer Yumi's chickens. There is running gag in the series involving Marshall clumsily crashing into the other Pups while entering the Lookout's elevator. In the second season, Marshall became the team's medical officer. When performing medical duties, he wears a red helmet that resembles a baseball cap instead of a fire helmet. Vehicle Designation: 03 *'Rubble' (voiced by Dave Cohen) - Rubble is a gruff but a lovable English Bulldog that knows all about skateboards and snowboards. He is also skilled at digging. His best friends are Chase and Marshall. He is a big fan of canine super hero Apollo the Super Pup and tries to emulate him. He loves to get dirty but also enjoys jumping into a warm bath afterward. There's no job Rubble's construction digger can't scoop up. Vehicle Designation: 06 *'Rocky' (voiced by Stuart Ralston) - Rocky is a mix-breed pup that always has handy resources. He's an enthusiastic recycling dog with a thousand ideas and tools inside of his pup pack. However, he dislikes getting wet and taking baths though he manages to put his dislike of water aside in order to clean up in order to enter the Puptacular dog show for Katie. Vehicle Designation: 05 *'Skye' (voiced by Kallan Holley) - Skye is a fearless and smart Cockapoo who loves to fly in her helicopter or with the wings in her pup pack. She does everything with a back-flip, grace, and a smile. She is the first female member of the Paw Patrol. She is a skilled pilot and also a talented dancer who teaches Chase a trick to help him learn how to play the Pup Pup Boogie dancing video game. Her Best Friend Is Everest Vehicle Designation: 04 *'Zuma' (voiced by Alex Thorne) - Zuma is all about the water! This Chocolate Labrador loves to laugh and surf. He lives in his boathouse and dives into action in his hovercraft. As he is the team's water rescue and diving specialist, he's usually only involved with water rescues, diving, or certain missions involving water. It is implied in "Pups Save a Toof" that Zuma does not seem to be afraid of anything because he was exempt from revealing his fear while the other pups did. Vehicle Designation: 07 *'Katie' (voiced by Katherine Forrester) - Katie is a girl around Ryder's age who works as a veterinarian and is also a skilled pet groomer. She has a pet cat named Cali. Due to her job as a vet, she occasionally assists Ryder and the PAW Patrol, tending to the Pups and other animals when they are injured or sick. *'Cali' - (Voiced by Julie Lemieux) Katie's pet cat who appears in various episodes. Like most cats she is not fond of water, getting wet, or taking baths. She has a habit of getting into trouble and needing to be rescued by the PAW Patrol. She has a habit of panicking which often makes her rescues more difficult. She loves to eat fish, tuna fish sandwiches, and was the only one to enjoy Cap'n Turbot's fish-scale cake. She almost always hungry and will even eat pup treats or junk food like potato chips. *'Cap'n Turbot' (voiced by Ron Pardo) - A work boat captain living in Adventure Bay who also owns the lighthouse on Seal Island and acts as its official lightkeeper. He captains a work boat called the Flounder. He always carries a piece of squid jerky as a snack and once made a fish-shaped cake with icing made from real fish scales for the "Biggest Tallest Cake Contest." In the second season, Cap'n Turbot occasionally plays the role of a human member of the PAW Patrol by lining up with the pups when called by Ryder in "Pups Save a Mer-Pup" and by reciting a "call-out" like each of the pups ("Turbot tackles trout!"). *'Everest' (voiced by Berkley Silverman) - Everest is the newest member of the PAW Patrol. She is an enthusiastic Husky and loves performing rescues. She is shown to be hyperactive but playful as well. She is very good friends with Jake, with whom she dosen't live. She Is Best Friends With Skye Everest also loves to eat anything liver-flavored, such as liver flavored pup treats, and liver itself. She gets hungry often, and her stomach growling is often mistaken for something like a bear or thunder. Everest made her debut in the Season 2 episode, "The New Pup". Vehicle Designation: 09 Recurring Characters *'Wally' - A friendly and playful walrus who lives in the bay near Seal Island. He is best friends with Cap'n Turbot and enjoys eating fish and clams which Cap'n Turbot occasionally feeds to him. Despite his size, Wally is quite graceful in and out of water and can jump and perform an aerobatic tricks. *'Mayor Goodway' (voiced by Deanne Degruijter) - She is the Mayor of Adventure Bay and owner of Chickaleta. She is the Great-great-great-great Granddaughter of Adventure Bay's first Mayor Grover Goodway and has a brother named Gustavo. She often panics when she, Chickaleta, or Grover Goodway's Statue is in danger. She is good friends with Farmer Yumi. She is a skilled wash-tub base player and hoedown patter caller. *'Chickaletta' - Mayor Goodway's pet chicken which she carries in her purse who appears in various episodes. She is friends with several of Farmer Yumi's animals such as Bettina, Garbi, and Yumi's Chickens. She has a somewhat playful rivalry with Cali. Like Cali she often ends up in trouble and requires rescue by the PAW Patrol, though she remains calm and doesn't panic like Mayor Goodway or Cali does. She likes to eat corn, worms, jellybeans, and even pizza. She has a habit of pecking at her food when she eats, making it difficult to eat stuff like jellybeans. She is capable of flying short distances and is a skilled dancer. *'Jake' - (voiced by Scott McCord) A streetwise Adventure Bay resident who owns Jake's Mountain and runs the ski slope. He is an expert snowboarder and often rescues other snowboarders on the mountain. Due to his snowboarding skill he acts as an snowboarding instructor to beginners like Alex Porter. In Season 2, he meets Everest in the arctic, and after they are rescued by the PAW Patrol, he convinces Everest to join the PAW Patrol and live with him on Jake's Mountain. Interestingly he has been rescued by stray pups Rubble & Everest before they were officially members of the PAW Patrol and his rescue eventually resulted in them joining the PAW Patrol. *'Robo-Dog' - a robotic pup built by Ryder. When its control antenna is damaged, it goes haywire and flies out of control through Adventure Bay. In season 2, it became the pilot of the PAW Patroller, the truck-like HQ of the PAW Patrol. The PAW Patroller is Vehicle Designation: 08. *'Farmer Yumi' - (voiced by Hiromi Okuyama) A farmer living in Adventure Bay. She owns Bettina the Cow, Garbi the Goat, and several Chickens. In season 2, she and Farmer Al get married and is now his wife. *'Alex Porter' - (voiced by Christian DiStefano) Alex is a boy who lives in Adventure Bay with his grandfather and his mother, who occasionally get themselves into trouble. He is a big friend of Ryder and the Pups. He becomes an Honorary Member of the PAW Patrol after helping rescue a frighten Cali by suggesting they use her favorite toy mouse to lure her off Yumi's Silo in "Pups Save Alex". *'Mr. Porter' - (voiced by Blair Williams) Alex's grandfather who owns a restaurant in Adventure Bay. His restaurant as appears to double as a grocery store as he sells fruits and vegetables from a stand outside of his restaurant. Minor Characters *'Farmer Al' - An out of town dairy farmer. In season 2, he marries Farmer Yumi in "Pups Save a Wedding" and is now her husband. He speaks with a country accent. *'François Turbot' - François is Cap'n Turbot's French cousin. He pronounces their surname as "Turbo". He is a skilled kite boarder and surfer, but is a terrible skateboarder. *'Grover Goodway' - Adventure Bay's first Mayor and is great-great-great-great-grandfather of Mayor Goodway and her brother Gustavo. His memorial statue is located in front of Adventure Bay city hall. Both Gustavo and Mayor Goodway are very protective of his statue and memory. *'Gustavo Goodway' - Mayor Goodway's brother and the father of Julius & Justina. *'Julius Goodway' - Mayor Goodway's nephew and Gustavo's son. He is often seen with his twin sister, Justina. *'Justina Goodway' - Mayor Goodway's niece and Gustavo's daughter. She is often seen with her twin brother, Julius. *'Mayor Humdinger' - The pompous Mayor of Foggy Bottom and Mayor Goodway's rival. He has a habit of stroking his mustache and laughing like a classic villain, though he is a fair competitor. He enjoys winning various Mayoral competitions between Adventure Bay & Foggy Bottom, often gloating about his winning to Mayor Goodway. Most episodes he appears in he acts a the opponent in a competition with him representing Foggy Bottom and Mayor Goodway & the PAW Patrol representing Adventure Bay. He is also the coach of the Foggy Bottom Basketball team. *'Precious’ Owner' - An unnamed girl who is the owner of Precious, a little kitten. She is a playmate and friend of Alex Porter. *'Raymundo' - (voiced by Juan Chioran) The circus ringmaster and owner of the circus elephants Eunice and her daughter Ellie. Animals *'Seagulls' - The seagulls of Adventure Bay who appear in various episodes, who enjoy feeding on food scraps and cause trouble for various baby animals and people alike. *'Adventure Bay Snow Monster' - A local cryptid which according to urban legend lives on Jake's Mountain. *'Apollo the Superpup' - A fictional canine superhero who Rubble is a huge fan of. His motto is "Saving the day his own way". *'Baby Narwhal' - A pink Narwhal whale who Mayor Goodway, Chickaletta, and Alex try to get a picture of for the Adventure Bay Poster. *'Baby Sea Turtles' - A group of baby sea turtles the Katie, Alex, and PAW Patrol help get to the ocean safely from seagulls. *'Baby Whale' - A friendly and playful young whale who lives with its mother in Adventure Bay. *'Beach Crab' - A red crab that lives on Adventure Bay's beach who appears in various episodes. The Pups are somewhat wary of it as it will not hesitate in using its pincers to defend itself or its territory. *'Bettina' - Farmer Yumi's cow who appears in various episodes. She is revealed to be leporiphobic, having an irrational fear of rabbits and bunnies, as she becomes stricken with terror at the sight of a single little bunny that had wondered inside her pen. *'Blue-footed Booby Bird' - A rare wild Blue-Footed Booby that Cap'n Turbot and his cousin Francois try to take a picture of. In "Pups in the Pirate Treasure", it is revealed to be egg laying female and has made her nest in Adventure Bay, as Cap'n Turbot had hoped. She is very protective of her eggs. *'Bunnies' - A group of cute little bunnies who live near Yumi's Farmer. *'Chompy' - A beaver that lives in a pond near Farmer Yumi. He and his friends went to find some wood after their lodge was destroyed by a storm. *'Ellie the Elephant' - Eunice's daughter and co-star in Ringmaster Raimundo's circus. Like her mother she loves peanuts. She also loves high places and part of her cirus act involves jumping from a high place. *'Eunice the Elephant' - A star elephant in Ringmaster Raimundo's circus. She loves peanuts. *'Freshwater Turtles' - A group of cute baby freshwater turtles that live in a pond near Yumi's Farm. One turtle named Star is easily identifiable due the shape of a star on her shell. *'Fuzzy' - A migrating baby gosling Marshall befriends. *'Garbi' - Farmer Yumi's goat who along with Betina and Chickaletta is mistaken for the mythical "Snow Monster" when all three get caught in a snow covered berry tree they were eating from. *'Jumpy Jumper' - Alex's pet jumping frog who competes in Adventure Bay's Frog Jumping contest against Marshall's frog Smiley. *'Little Eggle' - A baby eaglet who's egg was mistaken for a Giant Chicken Egg by Alex which painted as an Easter Egg. He was named by Rocky. Interestingly it has 3 multi-colored feathers on its head, which is ironic since its Egg was used as an Easter Egg. *'Little Hootie' - A baby owl who Chase befriends and names. He lives with he Mother in the forest. *'Little Space Alien' - A young Space Alien who crash lands his spaceship at Yumi's Farm referred to as "Alien". *'Mama Hootie' - Little Hootie's Mother. *Mama Space Alien - the Little Space Alien's mother who he contacts using the lookout equipment in "Pups Save the Space Alien". *'Mandy the Monkey' - A baby monkey who got sick and had to be treated at the animal hospital and was being transported to the jungle by the train, which had a stop in Adventure Bay. She returns in "Pups' Jungle Trouble" when the Ryder and the Pups visit the jungle she lives in. *'Mother Eagle' - A Mother eagle who lives near Adventure Bay. She is very protective of her nest and offspring. *'Mother Whale' - A Mother whale who lives with her baby in Adventure Bay. *'Pirate Captain Blackfur' - Adventure Bay's most notorious and mysterious historical pirate. According to Rubble, no one knows who Captain Blackfur was making him a mysterious historical figure. After the PAW Patrol discovers his ship it is revealed Blackfur was a Pirate Pup and an English bulldog like Rubble. *'Precious' - A lost kitten. Like Cali, she has a habit of getting into trouble, though apparently even more so due to her young age and curiosity. Also unlike Cali see has shown to be fearful of the pups as she took the typical frighten cat posture such as an arched back & hissing when she first encountered Zuma. After her first rescue she gets over her initial fear of the pups. Like Cali she is hydrophobic and hates baths. *'Smiley the Frog' - Marshall's pet jumping frog. He is somewhat mischievous and sometimes has trouble following commands, but is very smart as he is able to fly Skye's helicopter and drive Marshall's fire truck. *'Yumi's Chickens' - A flock of chickens owned by Farmer Yumi. They are friends of Mayor Goodway's chicken Chickaleta. Episodes Broadcast The first and second seasons have been sold to Nickelodeon channels in over 126 countries, including TVOKids in Canada. References External links * *[http://www.tvokids.com/shows/pawpatrol/ PAW Patrol] at TVOKids.com *[http://www.nickjr.com/paw-patrol/ PAW Patrol] at NickJr.com Category:Television shows about dogs Category:2013 American television series debuts Category:2013 Canadian television series debuts Category:Canadian animated television series Category:Television programs featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Computer-animated television series Category:Fictional dogs Category:2010s Canadian television series